These Winter Months
by imdftmyba
Summary: It's late November Mike Ross has been working for Pearson Hardman for almost six months. Work is piling up, and with bills Mike is feeling pretty under pressure. Is the pressure becoming too much. Will Harvey notice before it's too late.
1. Coffee Plus All Nighters

Heyy Everyone! This is my first ever Suits Fan fiction.

Okay, so I'm missing the show so much, that I caved and decided instead of repeatedly reading the same stories over and over again because of how wonderful they all are and how much I miss the show, I decided I needed to actually write something.

If you have the time and/or would like to, please review, give advice, anything. I'm always looking for ways to improve. I'm kind new to writing fan fiction. Thank you!

Should say, This Fan fiction is not necessarily slash, I mean it more in a brother, mentor/mentee relationship. But, if you see it as Slash, that's okay. Up to the interpretation of the reader what they see the relationship between the two as.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>The watch on the left wrist of the blonde man sitting in front of a computer desk beeped loudly. Startled at the sudden noise that had filled the otherwise silent room the blonde jumped up in his seat. This caused hundreds of sheets of paper that he had been attempting to work on to fall to the floor. An angry and tired sigh escaped the lips of the exhausted man. Lifting a hand and rubbing his eyes wearily, the pale blue eyed man glanced to the watch. Midnight. For the third night in a row, it was midnight and he was the only person left in the firm. However this small break to look at the time was not something he could treasure, after all the noise had caused him to drop almost all the sheets he had had in front of him. A few choice curse words were muttered under the man's breath as he began to pick up all the paper. This was his dream, his dream job and dream career, and yet it pretty much sucked.<p>

Mike Ross did not actually have a real degree. He was a fake, with no qualifications to his name. Only a genius mind that allowed him to remember everything he read. Which came in handy in a place like Pearson Hardman. It allowed him to work more than others and much more quickly too. With that kind of a mind and the lack of a degree, Mike believed that he had to work twice as hard and for a lot longer than everyone else. Which was what he did. It explained why for a third night in a row, Mike was still in the office working. Unlike most of the other associates he did not have a trust fund to fall on, he needed all the money he could make from this job. Mike was already feeling the stresses of money despite it being almost six months into this job. Most would believe by then things would steady out. It was a much steadier job, but it did demand so much more of him. Not to mention with the huge increase in medical bills it left the blonde with little to no money for himself. Rent, heating, electricity, taxi's, suits, taxes all added up to mean despite the job at the end of each month, Mike was living on next to nothing.

Gathering the sheets of paper from the floor, the young associate began to work to putting them in the right order. He ignored the fact that he hadn't slept properly for the past two nights. The fact that he hadn't eaten anything since that morning when he'd scoffed down the apple that had meant to be for the previous day's lunch was not helping him focus. Everything was piling up. But, with all this additional work for the case Harvey had needed, Louis seemed to be out to make Mike's life downright miserable. Giving him almost as much work to do in half the time. Mike had working on the files for Harvey for the past three days and two nights. The young associate had this morning believed he'd actually get home for the night, but half way through that morning Louis had arrived at his cubicle and piled a large amount of sheets of paper on to his desk asking for the work to be done for the next day. Desperate to prove himself Mike had taken the work without the slightest word.

As he began working again, the young man's mind began to fall into a daze as it had been before the watch had made the noise. He was working on so little sleep, and so little food. Despite all of this however Mike knew he couldn't just stop. As much as he was aware that Harvey expected him to be presentable and clean for work. If he was presentable Harvey would want to be seen with him which was what he wanted more than anything but he knew that getting the work done was still the more important thing. If he believed anything else the young man would not still be at work, as the time neared one in the morning.

Yawning loudly, the blue eyed associate decided it was maybe time for a coffee break. He gave a small stretch before getting to his feet and heading sleepily to where the coffee was - the break room. The break room itself was actually fairly big, and with the large glass wall at one side of the room it was always bright during the day. Everyone used the room to store food and get coffee, even if there were other break rooms available. Mike switched the lights on for the room, and felt his eyes burn at the sudden change in lighting. He swore under his breathe and covered his eyes with his hand. Taking a few deep breaths Mike prepared himself for the lights. Slowly he removed his hand and squinted his eyes open.

The coffee machine was off which was understandable since he was the only one in the office and had been for about four, maybe five hours. He dragged his feet to the coffee machine, making his way carefully between all of the tables in the centre of the room. Mike turned on the switch at the mains for the coffee machine and then began preparing himself a hot cup of coffee. As the coffee began to be made, Mike walked back to his desk and took the last pile of sheets he had to complete before he was able to get some proper sleep.

Placing all the paper on the table closest to the coffee machine, Mike took his cup from the cupboard and poured the coffee. As much as he loved when the coffee was done, at just after one thirty in the morning there was an air of unpleasantness that accompanied the bitter taste. He set the cup on the table, took his highlighter and just began working. It would be a long night, but at least with the coffee the tired associate was able to work a little better. It would properly not be the only coffee of the night.

How his life had become this. All nighters were almost weekly at this point. Mass work loads were a normality. This mass amount of work was ammo for the other associates still having fun with hazing him. Putting down the blonde associate telling him he wasn't cut out to be a lawyer. Before this job, before the Harvey Specter had given him this job, he would be getting better nights sleep. He didn't have to worry about appearance, he didn't have lots of work. Sure he had been worried about money constantly but his ways had worked. Now however Mike had a job, a steady job, it was hard and money was still incredibly tight.

* * *

><p>The employees of Pearson Hardman started arriving at work around seven in the morning. Depending on the level that they were. Normally Harvey Specter would make a point of not arriving till at least eight or nine in the morning, but with a pretty big case in front of him he wanted to be in nice and early so that he could get straight to work, and beat the people who wanted to sue his client. Harvey was as usual dressed perfectly in a dark blue three piece suit. Perfectly tailored to match his figure. Perfection as always.<p>

Upon his arrival at the firm just after seven, Harvey spent a few minutes placing his briefcase in his office and smiled very briefly upon seeing that Donna, his trusted secretary like him had arrived early. He walked away from his desk and walked to where she was sitting, the table right at his office door. Leaving the door to his office open so that when Mike arrived he'd know to just walk in with the finished files. He did however notice that Donna wore a slightly worried expression. It had happened a couple of times in the past few mornings. Harvey had not questioned it, just putting it down to something personal. Something that was none of his business. However, this morning it appeared a little worse than ever.

"Good Morning Donna" Harvey said in usual charming and polite voice. He kept his eyes upon Donna, who for the first few seconds pretended to not hear him, before glancing to him and giving a clearly fake smile. "Okay, What has been your problem these past few days?" Harvey asked, regretting the tone he'd used as soon as it had been used. Donna raised an eyebrow clearly not happy with the tone. He would pay for that later.

"Mike is currently sleeping under one of the tables in the Associates break room." Donna replied with a false smile and a false cheery tone. "Third time this week Harvey." Was all Donna said as she turned back to her computer clearly done talking to Harvey.

Harvey Specter wasn't blind, he had noticed that the kid had not left the office to go home in the past few days. The first night the kid had just not slept the entire night, the next Louis had found him sleeping underneath his cubicle. This morning it was up to Harvey to find him and get him awake before anyone else noticed him and maybe took some pictures of it. Giving a small sigh, Harvey headed to the associates break room. Wondering how long the associate had in fact managed to sleep and how on earth he had ended up on the floor underneath a desk in the break room. So many questions, that he knew he'd probably not have time to get answers for. This was an important case, and while he wanted to see that his associate was awake and ready for the day, he also wanted to close the case.

Thankful that none of the other associates had arrived yet, Harvey noticed his finished files sitting on Mike's desk. The man picked up the file and continued to the break room, once again pleased that he was the first one in. The lights were however on, and Harvey was surprised to see that if Mike had not left what he had been working on, on one of the tables, it might have taken Harvey a moment to find where he was. However, Harvey's first thought was not actually to wake the sleeping associate, he went to the coffee machine and made another cup of coffee. As he waited for the coffee, Harvey took the cup on the desk Mike had clearly been working at and put the cup into the sink. He would instruct Mike to clean it later.

With a fresh cup of coffee in hand, Harvey finally bent down to where Mike was sleeping. It was an odd sight. Mike was curled up into a ball on the floor. His head leaning against one of his arms. Harvey could see the steady breathing of the man as his chest raised and lowered. It was as he watched the man that something caught his eye. His associate was wearing his shirt with the sleeves rolled up and this sight of the mans bare arms, made Harvey wonder how much his associate was actually eating. Whatever amount that might be, it was clearly not enough.

Shaking his head at the thought, Harvey discarded such thoughts. Mike was working at a law firm, surely he could afford to eat properly. It was just the light and the stress of the recent case, Harvey's mind explained. Harvey held the cup of coffee close to the man's nose, hoping the smell would awake him. Harvey took away the cup and watched as the younger of the two stirred, clearly awakening.

"Michael Ross, what are you doing?" Harvey said strongly. Making it clear in his voice that he was a little annoyed at the fact Mike was sleeping underneath the table. Mike would think it because he hadn't gotten the files to him quicker, but Harvey was angry at the fact that this was the third night in a row the man had not gone home.

The reaction from Mike was instant. His eyes flew open and he attempted to sit up which resulted in him hitting his head against the table. A noise that was not one either man liked for so early in the morning. Mike groaned and he crawled out from underneath the table. He glanced at his watch and then looked up at Harvey - who was now standing. Mike was half worried that he was about to be fired, thankfully all that happened was that Mike was handed the cup of coffee from Harvey.

"I'm so sorry. I had an alarm set for half past. I just wanted to get a little sleep. I'm sorry. I finished the files you wanted. I can go get them for you." Mike said all in one breath. After a quick sip of the hot coffee. He felt truly exhausted, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he had stubble from the lack of shaving. He was talking quickly, only stopping when Harvey held up a hand to silence him and met Mike's eyes.

"First of, I have the files. I got them on my way hear to awake you. Secondly, don't sleep under the table in the break room. If I hadn't found you, someone else could've taken pictures of you sleeping. Thirdly, get yourself clean up, get something to eat and then come to my office." Harvey as per usual, left room for no discussion. And since Harvey thought the conversation was over he left, leaving Mike alone in the break room just standing drinking the hot coffee. Despite it being his fourth coffee of the day so far, it still felt good. Redbull was great, but coffee had a better taste and a better smell. Not to mention for Mike seven in the morning was not the time for redbull.

Before getting himself cleaned up, Mike gathered the files for Louis and took them all to him. He was glad to see that the junior partner had not arrived yet. He was able to quickly put the files on to his desk and leave. After all he didn't have any time for a conversation with Louis. Harvey wanted to see him in his office. That was more important. Unfortunately for Mike he was a little worried that he would end up being told about how scruffy he looked and how as a lawyer he had to always be presentable. Something that Mike didn't really want to listen to so early in the day. It also didn't help that Mike was hungry and even though Harvey had told him to eat, Mike had not had the time to get any food for him to be able to eat. Which meant Mike was not in the best of moods.

Harvey Specter had marched away from Mike and headed straight back to his office. He was looking over the files as he walked. The information was good. Harvey nodded, pleased with the work Mike had done. His associate was the best of the bunch, and it was times like that, when he had everything he needed in half the time that made him thankful he'd had the opportunity to hire someone like Mike rather than a Harvard clone. Sure, it had it's downsides at times and Harvey gave Mike hell for it, but it was worth it.

"So?" Donna's voice sounded as he walked past her about to step into his office. Harvey looked round to the redhead. The woman had not even looked glanced to him, she was still typing away at her computer. Harvey was confused for a moment and then realised the 'so' actual meant, 'how is Mike'. Harvey couldn't help but smile at his secretary. It was clear to him, that the kid had managed to worm his way into her affection. Which almost the entire firm was a close to impossible task. But the kid had managed it.

"Mike's awake and functioning. He should be heading here soon, Try not to smother him." Harvey said. He knew the conversation would end right there. Without much of a thought, Harvey entered his office and then took a seat at his desk. Beginning to read through the files and get ready for the case.

It was another twenty minutes before noise outside his room, brought the lawyer back to the room. He looked up and noticed that Mike was having a discussion with Donna. Or more, Donna was asking questions and Mike was sheepishly answering. What they were saying Harvey could not quite make out, so he got up from his desk and walked closer to them.

"...much sleep at all?" Donna asked. She was now standing, still behind her desk and was rubbing Mike's arm in a comforting almost motherly manner. Something Harvey never thought he'd see from Donna.

"About two hours" Came the simple reply of the associate, who was clearly completely worn out. Harvey knew it was silly to hover and eavesdrop on this conversation but, once in a while wouldn't hurt.

"Oh, Mike. When was the last time you ate? Properly?" The words, 'you're getting too skinny for a guy of your age' were not spoken, but Harvey could tell they'd been on the tip of his secretary's tongue. Mike on the other hand was completely oblivious. Harvey groaned slightly, and decided he didn't want to hear the answer to that question, so he stepped closer to the pair and cleared his throat loudly.

The pair looked round at him. Donna looked livid. Clearly she didn't like his timing, but she relaxed knowing that there was most likely nothing that could've been done about it. She was pretty much certain that Mike would not have answered her question truthfully anyway. Donna had been hopeful, but not stupid. She sat back down and watched Mike enter Harvey's office. Despite the fact that Harvey closed the door behind Mike, he knew that Donna was listening. Harvey was also not going to do anything about that. It was the least of his worries. Harvey motioned for Mike to sit, which he did on the couch, looking uncomfortable and tired. Mike was feeling shattered. He just wanted to lie down and just sleep for a little longer. Despite how annoying it was to have a sleepy associate, Harvey knew he'd have to work with it. And a plan quickly formed in the mans head.

"Mike! Stay awake." Harvey said his plan formed, and ready to get to work. He took the files from the desk and sat down in his chair. "This is good work. We shall just go over the main points, and then I have to get to the meeting. In my absence you will stay here in this room and get some sleep on that couch. When I get back from the meeting, I'll wake you and we can begin work on the next case." Harvey left no room for discussion. Mike knew that he had to agree with the plan. It sounded good and as much as he wanted to be at the meeting he knew it would be no use if he was falling asleep during it. This way, he'd be able to catch up on sleep and was still have Harvey be proud of him for his good work. Mike looked up at Harvey with a thankful smile.

"Oh, and tonight, you are leaving here at the same time as me. Ray will drive you back home. No arguments" Harvey added just before he began talking of the case. Mike just smiled. Maybe Harvey cared about him after all.


	2. Worried About Mike

Apologies for the long wait for an update. Been super busy.

Thank you to all those who reviewed/favourited/email alerted this story.

Reviews and constructive criticism would be awesome

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

><p>After spending the better part of two hours reading over and discussing everything that would be necessary for the case, both men not only felt pretty exhausted but also felt like the case would be fairly easy to win. The younger of the two men was a little more confident about this, after all he believed in Harvey a whole lot more than he was willing to give on. More to the point Harvey Specter was feeling pretty confident about the case, so the other side did not stand a chance. It was just a very simple fact. Mike Ross trusted that Harvey would win the case easily. The meeting would go well, and he'd walk away with a signature and all would be won. Harvey was pretty optimistic about this too, he'd never really lost, so he was sure he'd be able to get it. All other problems would be placed on hold until this case was over.<p>

Mike stretched as the older man stood up from the couch and walked to his desk. Mike was feeling beyond shattered. He hadn't moved from where he'd first sat down upon entering the room. Mike just wanted to sleep, he wanted a small nap but he doubted he would be able to get what he wanted. He still had the entire day in front of him. A part of the young man believed that what Harvey had said before they'd started working was just a motivator and actually meant nothing. It was as Mike stood up that he was greeted by a cough coming from the direction of the door. The redheaded assistant, Donna was staring at him, and then looking at Harvey. Looking from one man to the other. One eyebrow raised, clearly not happy about something.

Both men were pretty confused, the senior partner had seen Donna act in such a way very few times, and for the associate, he had never seen it. Harvey looked at his assistant and then looked to his associate. It took that for the man to figure out what was going on. What had Donne in such a state. Harvey motioned subtly with his hand for Mike to sit back down and like the obedient puppy that he was, Mike sat back down. His face still showing clear confusion. While he was good with books, he was not so skilled at reading people. At least not Donna and Harvey. Harvey kept his eyes on Donna who smiled slightly watching out of the corner of her eye as Mike sat down. Mike was looking from one to the other. A little frustrated that no one was telling him what was going on. They were acting as if he wasn't even in the room. However as Mike sat confused, he felt the weariness of not having slept well in the past two days and not at all the day before. Without meaning to, Mike yawned loudly, stretching his arms slightly as he did so. This got their attention. In unison both Donna and Harvey looked round at him.

"Okay, creepy unison head turning." Mike said, stifling another yawn from making him unable to speak. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"I can" A new voice had entered the room. It made Mike inwardly groan, all three in unison sighed audibly. Donna moved to stand beside Harvey, the frown returning to her face. Louis Litt. Junior Partner and all round dickhead in the flesh was smirking at the scene that had been unfolding in the office. Mike was maybe not able to read Harvey or Donna well, but whenever he had that stupid smirk, it meant hell for Mike. "Mr. Ross, you are going to head back to your desk and work on some new files for me. And I will not tolerate slacking"

"Like hell he is" Harvey countered, not seeing how it was even up for negotiation. Mike couldn't help but pick up on the fact that he actually sounded a little angry. As if he actually cared, but he figured it was probably because so tired, Mike was a poor reflection of him. Despite how tired Mike was, he knew he couldn't actually take a nap or leave. He was still pretty new to Pearson Hardman, he didn't want to be called or labelled a slacker.

"Go get someone else to do it, there are plenty of other associates capable of doing it. Pick of them. Mike is going to stay here and get some rest." Harvey made to leave was he'd finished speaking, but he noticed the way in which Louis was shaking his head.

"Yeah, that's all good and well, but everyone else is already doing other work. Also from what I can tell, Mr. Ross has no other work to be done." Louis smiled smugly. Harvey looked to Donna, who was like him attempting to come up with something to say to help get Mike out of doing any work. As much as he didn't want to care, even glancing at the kid made him want to help him get out of working just this once. He looked dead on his feet. However with no work ready at hand to give to Mike, Harvey was at a loss.

Glancing to Mike, he gave a tiny sigh and just nodded his head. Showing to Mike that he should do the work for Louis. Even though he could see that Mike was very unhappy about this arrangement he didn't want to say anything about it. Neither could or would. Harvey was well aware that Mike probably wanted to keep working, he wanted to prove that he was as good as any of the Harvard douches they hired. Harvey looked back to Louis, who was still smiling smugly, clearly pleased with this little victory.

As the lawyer and his assistant watched the other men walk away, both felt a great sense of hatred towards one Louis Litt. Donna looked ready to murder a few people, and Harvey just looked annoyed. Louis wouldn't realise how little sleep the associate had gotten. Harvey didn't want to say anything, but he was a little worried about Mike, how could he not be. The associate had looked completely worn out. Three nights in a row spent in the office, with little or no sleep. It wasn't good.

"Go to your meeting, I'll keep an eye on him. I'll make sure he has lunch and I'll see if I can get him to take a nap. Don't worry about him. I've got this" Donna said, putting a reassuring hand on Harvey's arm. Donna would stay true to her word, Harvey knew this. She was pretty sure that if she didn't the associate would work himself until he was just bones and nothing else. Which was not what anyone needed, since Mike worked twice as much as anyone else and things did seem to run a lot more efficiently with him around.

"Take care of this case, then come back so we can kick Louis' ass." And with those words, the assistant walked back to her desk. She sat down, and began doing what she had been before.

Harvey stood in a small daze for a few seconds. Did he really care about Mike. Sure, it would be annoying to have to find a replacement, but Louis had been right in a sense. Harvey shook his head, and removed all thoughts of Mike from his head. Knowing that Donna would take care of everything and anything. The man began walking and headed to the meetings to win the case he'd been given.

* * *

><p>There was a deep sense of dread, as the two men walked back to where all the associates were. The first thing that people would notice was that only half were at their desks, and half of those were actually doing something productive. Although upon seeing the junior partner anyone in the room headed to their desk and attempted to look busy. It was stupid since, the man didn't care. Sure he wanted all the work done for when he'd asked for it. Most also did not have as strict a deadline as a certain associate. It was clear the words that the junior associate had used to get Mike were not actually true. It bothered him less than some would think.<p>

The first thing that Mike Ross noticed was a huge pile of new sheets on his desk. He had to stop himself from groaning. He kept his eyes away from the paper. Even the slightest glance was making him feel exhausted. Something told him that it would be another long night. That was the part that annoyed him the most. He was barely functioning as it was, with all this extra work, he knew there was no hope for him getting a decent night's sleep. There was a part of the man who just wanted to say no, and just walk away. Give up and walk away. But the better part of him, knew that it would be stupid to do such a thing. He would just have to push through it.

The junior partner promptly left after giving Mike the instructions he would need to complete the work and a time he needed them for. The next day as per usual. At times Mike wondered if he ever even used any of the work he did for Louis. Since there was always so much of it almost all the time. However, the associate knew that he could hardly start asking such questions. It was not his place to do such a thing. If he wanted to leave at a responsible time he'd have to get started right away and just keep working. No lunch, only desperate coffee and pee breaks. He wanted to go home more than anything.

As much as Donna thought she was pretty sneaky when she checked up on Mike, but it hadn't gone completely unnoticed by Mike. The first time she had walked right past his desk, he'd believed it had just been innocent. However upon her walk back she placed a cup of fresh coffee on his table without a word tipped him off a little more that she was maybe going to be checking up on him. The associate wondered if she was just doing that because she'd been told to, or if she actually cared about him. Mike did know that in the end she was just trying to help him, and he was pretty thankful for it. He just wished it wasn't done so sneakily, were her and Harvey really worried that Mike would actually see them caring and call them up on it. After a first small sip Mike was even more thankful as he realised that out of everyone, Donna made the best coffee.

After what felt like long days, Mike was finally finished the two bundle. He'd sectioned the work into four piles, and had just finished the first two. Despite the two cups of coffee he had in that time, the associate was still very much exhausted. Mike noticed that he'd been at it for close to four hours. Without a break or even a small pause for air, only giving a small glance up when Donna had brought him coffee. He felt pretty out of it. He was tired, and he needed more coffee. And hopefully if he could find something that was his in the fridge he'd be able to eat.

* * *

><p>Donna had been standing at the sidelines watching Mike as he stopped working. She'd about to march over to him and demand that he take a break and get some food in him. She'd checked in on him more than she'd like to admit, and not once in the four hours had she seen him eat anything. Usually that would be normal, but she was worried he just wasn't eating full stop. It was pretty drastic thinking, but Donna hadn't seen him eat, and her mind jumped to the worse scenario. She knew it was probably because he was so focused on working he'd forgotten to.<p>

However before she could walk over and demand that he stop and take a break, he put his pen down in front of him. She couldn't help but feel pity for him. The man was pale, he had dark circles around his eyes. He was so clearly about to just fall asleep. No amount of coffee could change that. It had taken almost all her might to not rush to his aid as he struggled to stay on his feet. 'oh, I am going to kill that stupid son of bitch' Donna thought to herself. Clearly talking about Louis.

Mike stumbled forward and headed to the break room, with one thing on his mind. Coffee. Lots of it. High Caffeine. Stepping into the break room, Mike noticed that almost all the other associates were sitting eating their lunches. A loud rumble in his stomach reminded the man he hadn't eaten in almost just about twenty four hours. The apple from the previous day's lunch. Not exactly lunch, but it had been more than what he would be having now. He was so hungry, he was pretty much ready to eat paper. Mike was so worn out that he didn't realise that Donna was at the entrance to the break room watching him closely.

Taking his time making coffee and taking his last redbull from the fridge, the associate made his way back to his cubicle. Donna had left moments before hand, but it didn't even cross his mind that she'd be watching him that closely. She had other ideas in mind, Lunch. Mike took a sip of his coffee and then began working again, his mind slowly reawakening so he could get back to work. Taking small sips of his coffee as he worked. What surprised him was when a salad appeared in front of his eyes, along with a fork. The associate looked up.

"what's this" Mike asked, confused and wondering why she'd bothered. "You don't need to, I've already eaten." Mike lied, though he was pretty sure that Donna knew differently.

"Bullshit." Donna said. She met his eyes and smiled sympathetically at him. He was going to make himself collapse. She couldn't understand why Louis would looked past the obvious tiredness of the kid and get him to do even more work. "Eat, you need it. And don't say you don't. Oh, and Mike, if I find out you either didn't eat it, or binned it, I'll make your life more miserable than Louis already is." Donna gave Mike one last stern look before walking away.

Now sitting at her desk, the red head sat in a sort of daze. She couldn't understand why the man had taken nothing to eat from the fridge, and she'd had to give him half of hers. Surely the man was hungry from working so hard, as far as she knew he hadn't had time to eat anything in the morning. She didn't even know if he'd had time to eat anything the night before. He worked so hard, that time just flew by. Donna couldn't understand why she cared so much about him. He was likable, and he was always nice to her. Always friendly. Every so often he brought her coffee, just the way she liked it. Even though it never looked like he ever bought coffee for himself. It was a nice gesture, and it had softened Donna's harsher exterior.

Donna began to think over the past few months, she had noticed that there was a definite increase in the amount of times in a month that he was in the office all night. She had noticed that he was eating even less than usual. It hadn't escaped her notice that he'd gotten thinner over the past few months either. This however did not make one bit of sense to the woman, since she was sure that he would now be better off. That with having a real job he would be able to get a hold of his expenses, but it was clear to her that he hadn't. She was so deep in thought that she did not notice Harvey walk past her and place his belongings back into his room. She wasn't even typing away as she normally did. Donna was just sitting, staring at a blank screen hoping the answers to her questions would just appear.

"Hey," Harvey said walking over to her desk outside his office. He had quickly noticed that something was up with his assistant. And even when she didn't respond to his words, he decided that he needed to push it. For once, he knew he couldn't just ignore, he had to do something. "Donna, Hey, Something wrong?"

Harvey was pretty sure he knew what the issue was, since there was really only one person who could make his assistant silent and distant. Mike Ross. Harvey would be lying if he claimed that it hadn't been on the front of his mind as soon as he'd finished the case. He'd been able to keep it at bay while he'd been working on winning the case but as soon as it had been won, by him, the thoughts had flooded back. It was why for once he was looking at his assistant with a worried expression, not hint at sarcasm or anger, he actually cared. Harvey was maybe not willing to admit such a thing just yet, but he knew he did, he was pretty sure, he might.

"Harvey, did Mike eat lunch yesterday?" Donna asked carefully, still not looking up from her desk. Harvey had a confused expression for a few seconds, before actually thinking about it. Harvey hadn't really seen Mike the previous day, they'd both been busy preparing. So, instead of saying yes, he shrugged, and then remembering that Donna wasn't even looking at him muttered.

"I don't think so. Surely he ate." It was almost as if Harvey was trying to tell himself that Mike had eaten, but he really could not remember. The man would surely remember to eat something or at least sit down and have something.

"Before you interrupted our conversation this morning, I had asked him when he'd last eaten something proper. Like an actual meal not a snack. He didn't have time to reply, but I pretty much think that he hasn't." Donna finally looked round to Harvey. "What do we do?" Donna asked.

"There is nothing we can do, Louis needs the work done, Jessica is not going to agree to send Mike home, just because he's tired." Harvey began, "I know he's more than just tired, but still. Our hands our tied, we just need to keep an eye on him. And tomorrow, I'll have something prepared if he ends up staying here over night. So he can at least take a proper nap." Both Harvey and Donna nodded. Although neither was too thrilled about the plan, it was after just what they needed. For now, a simple plan would have to do. "If Louis tries to pull this again tomorrow, I'll take it up with Jessica and give you permission to punch him."


	3. Another Night

Suits

The familiar beep of the watch on the left wrist awoke the sleeping associate from his light slumber. He opened his eyes and took a few moments to register where the noise was coming from and what he had to do to quiet it. Slowly lifting his head off the papers scattered at his desk he realised that not only was he once again at the office later than planned, but he'd taken a fairly long nap. He couldn't however claim that he actually felt better. Falling asleep just as the last senior partners and a few associates were heading out the door. That had been a few hours before. Wiping his chin with his shirt sleeve and rubbing his eyes slowly, Mike yawned loudly stretching his arms above his head as he yawned. He'd never felt so tired in his life, ever. He'd worked hard weeks before but this one, it was like his work had become his own personal version of hell. No breaks no nothing. He had never wanted to go bed or home more than he did in the moments of him awaking at his desk. He sighed slowly to himself, before letting his eyes look back at the pages of the work Louis Litt had wanted him to finish.

Surprisingly enough, despite his tiredness he managed to finish up within two and a half hours. It wasn't the world's best work, but Mike had gotten to the point where he cared very little as long as it was just enough. He wanted to be able to get a night's sleep, part of a nights sleep. If Louis had a problem with it he could do it himself, or get one of the other perfectly capable associates to do it. Mike knew that it wasn't the best attitude for a man in his position to have, but at that point he cared very little. He wanted to sleep. Hell he wanted to eat. He wanted to be able to relax. Mike was just glad at that point that he'd finished the work. He was too tired to want to bother getting up and actually going home, he could feel his eyes closing as he sat at the desk staring blankly around the room. Before he had time to stop himself, he leaned his head against his arms and was sound asleep within minutes.

SUITS

Early morning at Pearson Hardman was starting out as it did every single day. The first few people were trickling in, and the cleaners heading out. It was early in the morning, but it was the time that the people of the firm started to arrive. The bold, level headed and beautiful assistant to Harvey Spector, Donna was a lot earlier than she was usually was. In all honesty, she'd barely slept with their associate very clear on her mind for most of the night. She'd left the office around eight and she'd watched as he struggled to keep his eyes, and keep his head from smacking off his desk. Now at around six in the morning Donna was already at work. Her scarf wrapped tightly, and neatly around her neck. It was getting colder in New York, she could feel it.

Spotting the familiar bike of the associate she had grown to like in the same spot it was always in, she found herself sighing a little. As at this point it hadn't been touched in about four days. She half considered calling Harvey and forcing him to get Mike to take the day off. She could do it. She wouldn't back down from Louis or even Jessica if she had to, to just Mike this one day off. Moving in a much quicker pace than before it was pretty clear that all she really wanted to do was see how he was doing. See how much sleep he'd gotten, if he'd gotten something to eat. Or see if she'd need to call an ambulance to collect Mike because he'd passed out from exhaustion and wouldn't wake up even at her stern words of potential firing.

The lift ride up to the right floor was a tense one for the red headed woman who was still trying to figure out what her and Harvey were going to do about their puppy. She marched out the elevator and before even heading to her desk she went straight to where the associates worked. She was glad there was next to no one at the firm just yet, she didn't want people to think that she was going soft. She was only going soft for him, everyone else had straight up Donna. Sighing to herself as she reached the doorway and sure enough the blonde hair of the associate was all you could see. The rising and falling of his chest clearly indicating that he was asleep. Fast asleep. Which wasn't surprising.

"Mike." Spoke a clear, and pissed off voice. Donna looked up from Mike and to the person who'd just spoken. Louis Litt, whose intentions were clear that he wanted Mike awake and doing all sorts of work that he was meant to be doing. Donna was having none of it. She didn't want that to happen at all. She was not having a repeat of the previous day. Who knew how much sleep Mike had actually gotten during the night. He hadn't even gone home which was never a good sign. She marched up and stood between Louis and Mike. She held a finger to her lips and motioned for him to be quiet.

"You will not take another step Louis," Donna said her voice sharp, but still a low enough level that it wasn't going to awake the slumbering associate. Well she hoped dearly that it wouldn't. Although she did that in the event that she awoke him, he'd be going straight to the couch in Harvey's room. Well, really no matter what he was going to Harvey's couch for more sleep. Donna would put all his appointments in another room for the day if it so be it.

"And why wouldn't I, I'm a partner and he's an associate asleep on the job, which is unacceptable at this time of the morning." Louis retorted, clearly trying to keep the upper hand on Donna, while not masking his slight fear of the woman from his voice.

"He hasn't left, Louis. He's worked hard all day and night to get the work finished for you and this is how you repay him, I can't believe you would act like that." Donna's master acting skills coming into play as she made her voice firm, when she started, but displaying an amount of emotion in what followed even, looking away from the man in front of him, and managing to get a few tears to be threatening to fall.

"Can't you see how tired he if, if you push him any more you'll kill him. It'll be your fault. And don't give me some associates work the most and stay late all the time. Mike is different, he works twice as hard as everyone else, and gets it done in half the time. He does most of the work for most of the other associates. So you will turn around and go back to your office right now and not bother him at all today." Keeping her voice shaking, and firm. Threatening to completely break down in the way that would get Louis to run with his tail between his legs.

Annoyed but looking very defeated, Louis muttered a few choice swears and then walked away. Donna sighed happily and turned back to the sleeping associate. She knew he couldn't be comfortable there. It crossed the red headed woman's mind that she should help him to Harvey's room to sleep. It wasn't exactly the best plan ever, eventually Mike would have to be awoken, and he'd need to work. She was at least thankful that it was almost the weekend and it meant he'd need to go home at least for a little bit.

Taking a few moments to place her belongings at her desk she headed back to where Mike was asleep. She walked over to him, and very gently shook his shoulder. Saying his name very quietly, hoping he'd awake. Mike of course awoke almost instantly. She was at least glad that he still looked tired enough to sleep a little more.

"Donna? Did I sleep in, is Harvey mad?" The words fell from Mike's mouth before he could stop them. He looked up at Donna with his large blue eyes, and Donna had to say she felt her heart break for him. And it was the second time that week that it had happened. He looked so tired, and yet he managed to still look warm and kind, innocent, fearful for what she meant at his cubicle.

"Nothing like that, Harvey just wants to see you as soon as he gets in to discuss some pro-bono work." Donna said, "Come on, on your feet." Donna took a step away from Mike, as he stood. Clearly uncertain on his feet, and after stumbling a little, Donna was beside Mike. Letting him put his arm around her. She was by no means small, or weak, but she hadn't thought she'd ever be able to half support a half tired young associate. Worryingly Donna found that Mike was light. It was pretty easy for someone like Donna to half support him.

Slowly, the two walked to the senior associates office. Donna was very glad at this point that at least there was hardly anyone in the office, so there would be no staring or pointing at the half asleep, extremely exhausted looking associate. By the time they got the office, Mike was beginning to stand better by himself. No longer needing the support Donna attempted to give him. She opened the door to Harvey's office and then guided Mike to the couch. She gave him a small cushion as a pillow, and then used the suit jacket that she always kept for Harvey in the event of a fashion crisis, and lay it over the small associate who'd been asleep the moment his head had hit the pillow.

As she stared down at the sleeping associate, Donna surprised herself. She had never really felt like someone like this kid could break down the barriers she'd set up. It wasn't like she hadn't expected to like him, he was different. He was the reason she noticed a small difference in Harvey. He was the reason things just seemed better in general for most at the firm. Cases were done at a quicker rate, he maybe didn't have the same type of drive or harshness as most others, but he was well like by most members, and the cleaning staff loved him, the tech guys were always able to keep up with what Donna called Nerd Talk, something that seemed to make the associate happy. The assistant sighed to herself slightly, before heading out the office and closing the door behind her as she did so.

Harvey was running earlier than usual, he didn't have any major cases at the moment having wrapped the one he'd had the previous day, earning himself an extra long time in bed that night. Something that he was very happy with. Since it meant he was more alert and feeling overall more refreshed. Despite this he was earlier than usual when arriving at the office. He couldn't pinpoint as to if it was the fact he'd slept well, or the associate that had stayed at the back of his exhausted mind the entire night, had finally awoken him. He'd tried to spare time before he left the night before to glance at his puppy, but he'd just headed home, not willing himself to look at the employee he'd hired on a whim.

Stepping on to the floor of the firm where his office was, Harvey wasn't surprised to see that many others had already arrived, since for him early tended to count as late for others. He walked quickly to the cubicles for the associates and was very surprised to see that the seat was empty. The seat where his associate should be half asleep, or attempting to work. He glanced at the few other associates that had already arrived before walking to the desk he knew the man worked at. The bag was at the desk, as were the many sheets that he'd clearly been working at overnight, however no Mike was in sight. The sheets were slightly disorganised but from what the senior partner could tell they were at least finished.

Suddenly feeling a great sense of pride for his associate, he began to wonder where the man had gotten to. However, being Harvey Spector he didn't look twice in one week to find the obviously sleeping employee, well he wouldn't make it obvious, if he did people would begin to think that he'd somehow grown a caring bone in his body. Harvey did not want that, not in the slightest. He would happily kill someone to prove the contrary. So, instead of looking he just went to office.

Donna once again avoided his eye contact as he passed. Today he was pretty sure that it was more that she was working than the fact she was annoyed at him, because of something he might've done. The senior partner did however make a mental note to buy her the finest flowers and chocolates to say sorry, if he had. Since he couldn't say the word in any other way. Opening the door to his office and stepping inside Harvey noticed the sleeping figure on his couch. Harvey felt his heart sink, the entire world falling silent as he watched the sleeping figure on his couch.

"I just wanted him to get a few more hours sleep" Came the careful voice of his assistant. She was standing at the doorway of the room, concern and worry very clear in her eyes, and she would never say but she saw the very same concern and worry in Harvey Spector's amazingly brown eyes. He shook his head, and gave her a smile that just said thanks. He put down his bag beside the desk and pulled up a chair so he was sitting in front of Mike. Even sleeping the exhaustion was clear on Mike's face. Harvey didn't want to wake him, but he really didn't have a choice.

"Michael, you need to wake up now." Harvey spoke clearly leaning into his associate. The boy moved slightly, but didn't awake. Harvey leaned forward again and place his hand on Mike's waist, just where the ribs stop, there was a brief moment when Harvey realised that he could feel the kid's bones through the shirt and suit jacket. "Mike, come on. You need to wake up, Mike." This time the associate stretch slightly, and Harvey moved his hand, he looked down at his associate and met his eyes. Bright blue staring at Brown. Both knowing the conversation that was about to follow.


	4. Going Home

So, finally got around to writing and posting this. Hope you all enjoy it! Please review, they help make my day! Thanks for reading!

Note: when I said Harold I actually meant Kyle, I just forgot his name. Lol, this the updated version. Thanks to Cartlin in the reviews who reminded me!Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The silence which filled the office as the two just sat staring was one neither was comfortable with, but neither of them really wanted to break it. It wasn't easy to have a conversation when one was so tired, and the other didn't want to feel so guilty. It was hard to not for Harvey. All he could do was note the tiredness on his associate. The dark circles under his eyes. The slightly drooping eyelids, the flat blonde hair. The slow movements, the small yawns he tried to stop from coming. Covering his mouth with what Harvey thought was an all too thin hand and wrist. Didn't the kid eat? As an associate, Harvey had worked hard and been hungry all the time. He hadn't eaten greatly during that time, scattered meals of anything he could get, but Mike was a hard worker, surely he still took the time to eat. Harvey would be able to wait a few more hours, Louis would be able to so the kid could stop and eat. He was twice as fast as almost all the other associates combined. He made up for it.<p>

Mike on the other hand, was too tired to be able to concentrate. His eye sight was a little blurry, his head was pounding for some odd reason, and he felt heavy. He attempted to stifle a yawn, which failed. He just knew that he was in trouble now. It was the second time that Harvey had needed to wake him. It wasn't the kind of record, the newest rookie at Pearson Hardman wanted to have. He needed this job more than anyone else at the firm. He was maybe the only one without a real degree, but he was the only one without parents to help him if he needed it, or a trust fund to consider falling back on. He was the only one that travelled by bike, the only one who had one or two things in the fridge at any given moment. He was the only one who had any 'life experience' he was also sure that he was the only one who needed the money the firm paid him for rent first and foremost. And without the pay he'd end up homeless.

"Don't fire me, please" Mike blurted out, before he could stop it falling from his lips. He knew that Harvey probably wouldn't fire him, but that was a big probably. He hadn't really done wrong, just fallen asleep. And while that wasn't exactly the best thing he could've done it had been so he'd get the work done. His eyes that had stayed on Harvey's brown eyes fell and looked to the floor between their feet. "Please"

Harvey placed a firm hand on the kid's shoulder and gave a long sigh. Did he really think that he'd just fire him like that. That all his work had gone unnoticed by him. The amount he put in and how little he sometimes got back. Sure he was soft in the eyes of most in the firm, but that was what made Mike different. He didn't go through a cut throat world of lawyers, he went through a bad hand from life, that meant he had managed to keep his heart. Harvey had been called heartless on many an occasion, but having Mike around, having someone who actually cared about people was freeing. Harvey thought that he was a better person with Mike around. Sure they didn't always get along, but it was good. It helped him clear his head, form ideas better. They worked as a team better than Harvey had ever thought they would. He gave Mike's shoulder a light shake.

"I'm not going to fire you. Smoking on the job, screwing up a really important case, harassing someone in the office, are things I'd fire you for. Not for sleep." Harvey smiled slightly, when the clearly relieved eyes of the associate looked up at him. Harvey was pleased, when Mike made an attempt to return the smile. "But, you can't keep sleeping on the job, once every so often is fine, but not like this."

Mike nodded, and gave a small sigh, letting his eyes fall back to the floor as he wasn't quite sure as to if he should explain himself or if he shouldn't. He really wanted to just go home. It was morning, he wanted the day to be over. He wanted to go home and sleep for as long as he possibly could. He didn't want to think about work, or what he would have to do.

"I'm sorry. I just, I just want to go home." Mike muttered, generally he would've maybe tried to keep going during the day, but he was truly at wits end. There wasn't much more he could do without collapsing and not getting up. He shook his head, leaning his elbows against his knees and put his head in his hands. He hadn't wanted to go home this much in years. All he wanted to do was go home and get into bed. "I'm just so tired and hungry. I just wanna go home."

"When was the last time you properly ate, Mike? Not just a snack, a proper meal" Harvey asked. With Mike like this, he knew he'd get a lot more honest answers. Though Harvey didn't like seeing him like this. He was meant to take care of the guy, and this was clearly not taking care of him. Harvey noticed Donna at the door frame, clearly both trying to listen, and trying to get people to not see the exchange between Harvey and his puppy. Although few would cross Donna unless they wanted to sign their own death warrant.

"Donna gave me part of her salad the yesterday." Mike knew that wasn't really the answer that Harvey was looking for, he could almost hear, Harvey preparing to tell him about the dangers of lying, so he continued "But, before that, I dunno, a week maybe. I snack, but actually sit down at a table and just eat meal, a week. Haven't had the time to restock my fridge."

"Mike," Harvey shook his head as he said his associates name. The poor kid hadn't even had time to go home and restock his fridge. "I'm sending you home. You go get your stuff, and go home, get some rest, I want you back here tomorrow morning at 8am sharp. You got that?"

"You don't need to" Mike started, but he shook his own head. No, he needed this, hell, he deserved it. He'd worked hard, he'd worked non-stop. He looked up at Harvey and nodded his head. "Okay, You got it." He nodded and got to his feet, but Harvey pushed him back down, clearly not done with talking. He couldn't think of what the guy would want to talk to him about. Mike, took a seat again, half collapsed into the chair as he did so.

"I want you to go straight home, not de-turns, no visiting grandma, no going to see the girl you like. No shopping. You get your stuff and head straight home." Harvey's voice was stern, more than it really needed to be, but he needed to be sure that the guy really would. And that he was at least attempting to listen to every word that he was saying.

"I got it, straight home. I'm going to listen. All I want is to go home." Mike said, he got to his feet and then started to walk away. Mike wasn't really walking right, he stumbled slightly due to the fact he was so tired. But, he hadn't been this excited in a long while.

Harvey watched his associate leave, and felt a smile appear on his face as he felt proud for the first time in a long while he had managed to do something completely for someone else, with no ulterior motive. Sure it would be overall better if he was feeling good and awake, but this was more, because Harvey hated seeing Mike just so exhausted.

"You think he's gonna be okay getting home?" Donna asked stepping into the room. Clearly happy with the work that her boss had done. Mike was the guy at the company that was always nice to her. Who always tried to make her happy. He was always the guy to bring her coffee, and seeing him so tired over the past few days had been increasingly hard to handle. "We should get him some food for his apartment. How lacking can it actually be."

"We will. Tomorrow. I'm going to get Ray to pick him up with me so I know he'll be on time." Harvey said, looking to his red headed assistant. "As for him getting home, I hope so. I would offer, but Ray has the morning off. Since I didn't need him and his sister was coming to town."

"I'm glad to see you finally admitting to caring. It's about time." And with that Donna walked back to her desk, and Harvey went to speak to Jessica regarding his associate.

SUITS

Mike couldn't believe his luck. He really couldn't, why was the man who had really showed little sympathy or caring finally allowing him to go home. At this point, rather than at any other. He could no longer see without it being blurry, he was past the point of being able to string too many coherent sentences, his movements were slow and he stumbled, a lot. In short, this was Mike just before he collapsed and didn't get back up. It had been a long time coming this point. It would've really only been a matter of time before it had reached this point. Michael Ross was the kind of guy who would work to no end to prove his worth, and at a law firm he was not even qualified for, he knew he had to work twice as hard to be able to prove to his boss that he was worth the risk.

Getting to his desk was a tricky task, he was careful to avoid any partners, senior associates and junior associates who might just try to make him do some work. He was sure that they would jump on the chance to give Mike Ross some work. He was the fastest, and he was the best associate they had currently. He maybe wasn't too great at being in court, but he would find the loophole in a contract that even most senior associates could miss. He began to put all of the different belongings he would need to take home with him in his bag. He took his helmet from within his desk, and was then ready to go.

"Going somewhere,_ Ross_?" Kyle smirked as, Mike looked up at him. Mike couldn't be bothered dealing with his man, not now, not today. He was too tired to be able to have a comeback, so instead he attempted to push past the much larger man. "I asked you a question, now answer me." Kyle leaned towards Mike, his tone was much deeper than normal, Kyle clearly realised that Mike was being allowed to go home and he didn't like it. Well, Mike knew that kyle didn't like anything about him. Mike shook his head and tried once more to shove past the other associate. Without warning, Mike found a fist hitting hard against his cheek and found himself falling to the floor. He used his hands to break his fall, and in doing this, his chest fell against the hard helmet. There was a definite snap sound, but no one apart from Mike seemed to have heard it. He let out a low groan but didn't move to get up from the ground.

"The only reason Spector is sending you home, is because you are a worthless piece of shit and the amount of paperwork he'd have to fill if you died, is more hassle than you are worth." Kyle kicked Mike hard in the side to finish off. It was a hard kick, and Mike curled up on the ground breathing hard as waves of pain washed over him. Thankfully Kyle appeared to be done, as he walked out of the room. Slowly Mike sat himself up and looked around the surprisingly empty room. Mike sighed and as he did, a sharp new pain arrived. He wondered if it was true. After all, that would make sense, but Mike also knew that Kyle would say anything to try to annoy him, and clearly it had worked. Mike wondered if Harvey really didn't really care about him. If it was all just some act.

Unsure of what to do, Mike walked the few steps back to his desk. He took a bit of blank paper and pen and wrote:

_You'd be better off without me_

He folded the paper and then walked slowly back to Harvey's office, where thankfully, there was no Donna and there was no Harvey. He placed the bit of paper in Harvey's top drawer and left. He hoped Harvey would find it. He really did. He would've spoken to Harvey yelled to get the truth, but he was too tired, he didn't really have the strength. With that done, Mike turned to leave. He walked slowly through the office with his head down. He didn't make eye contact with anyone, and didn't make a sound.

The bright blue eyes of the young lawyer were brimming with tears, his hands shook, and his body ached. Mike was barely keeping it together as he half walked half ran to his bike. He was well aware that taking his bike would be a bad idea. That he was likely to get hit by something if took his bike, but he didn't want to get in a cab, and he didn't really have the money. With shaking fingers he undid the chain on the bike, and stuffed it into his bag, not caring that it crumbled the briefs he was meant to be working on. He put on his helmet and the started cycling home.

The hustle and bustle of New York didn't make it easy for Mike to cycle, it was the tail end of the morning rush hour, and as the sun rose higher into the sky, his mind continuously replayed the events of the morning. Falling asleep, being awoken by Donna, Harvey, Kyle, this. His eyes were so blurry he couldn't make out half of what was around him. He just knew he was going the right way, because he'd cycled it so many times he didn't need to be told, or even look to know. It was dangerous, and he'd had many horns be blared at him as he ride past. It was pretty close to where he lived when his luck finally ran out.

A small bump on the road, as he attempted to get up to the pavement for the last stretch threw him. He flew over the handle bars and landed roughly on the ground. The world was spinning and he ached all over. He could feel a sharp pain in his shoulder, and in his ankle. There was a warmth, and he could tell he was bleeding in a few places. A voice called for him, asked if he was okay. Mike forced his eyes open and nodded. He pushed himself up and then he felt it, the pain in his ankle. He literally couldn't stand on that leg, without pain shooting up. He hopped over to his bike, and pulled it up, causing him to almost fall to the floor as he did so. However, he managed to stay standing, and with the aid of his bike, he very slowly began to make his way to his apartment.

With each step, more pain erupted. He was hopping on one foot, using the bike to help him. He could barely keep his eyes open and he couldn't at this point stop a few stray tears from falling. Mike had never felt so low in his life. Not when he had Trevor, or when he was barely making ends meat. At this point he had a good job and yet, he still wasn't managing to make enough money to be able to have food every week. Or be able to always keep up with payments. He had more people in his life now, but the only people who actually cared were Donna and Rachel, and even then he wondered if it was just lies. He could try to convince himself that Harvey cared, but that really was a stretch. He'd worked so hard over the past few days and not one person had even remotely congratulated him on that. He worked hard, and no one seemed to care.

The last struggle of the day was getting up to his apartment, Mike discarded the bike at the side of the building and began to make his way up the stairs to the first door. The ground floor door. He pulled out his keys and with bloody, shaking hands fitted one key into the lock and let himself in. The task however wasn't over. Mike lived in a small apartment block, with no lift and five floors. It was just Mike's luck that he lived at the top floor, however, unlike Harvey his house was no where near a pent house. The building itself was old. The walls that had once been a nice green colour, where dirty and the paint was peeling to reveal a dirty creamy colour. The stairs up to the apartment were made of a dark grey stone, that was meant to blend with the overall colour of the hallways. Mike thought it looked terrible, and to make matters worse, the steps were not very good for gripping. The wobbly banister, gave little support for him as he half walked, half hoisted himself up five flights of stairs.

By the top, there were only tears of sheer frustration falling from his eyes. He was becoming closer and closer to the ground. What he would've give for in that moment someone to come along who could help him. He made it to his door and fumbled with the key slightly before being able to allow himself into the apartment. He closed the door behind him, and threw his keys into the small bowl not to far from his door. He hopped the final steps, and then collapsed into bed. His ribs screamed in pain as he did so. Mike knew he had to go to a hospital. He told himself, just a few moments rest then, maybe. He knew that no one would really care if he did end up dying, he just didn't want to. However, with little control over his body in the tired state, his eyes closed and he was sound asleep in seconds.

SUITS

It was nearing nine in the evening when Harvey Spector finally was able to return to his office. He'd been at meetings pretty much all day, and with his associate out of action, he'd had to do a lot of the leg work that Mike would usually do for him. Harvey walked past Donna, and didn't notice her half frantic state. Both her hands were shaking slightly, and her usual cool demeanor was not showing. Harvey only noticed this when he turned to look back at the door briefly. In that same instant, Donna stood up abruptly and marched towards Harvey, phone held at her ear and a worried expression clear on her face.

"Read" Was all she said as she handed him a folded note. Harvey looked at it curiously and then back up at Donna as she looked at him worry clear in her eyes. He unfolded it, and recognized Mike's handwriting before reading anything. As he read, Harvey felt his cold heart stop. He couldn't believe what he was reading. He looked back up at Donna. And she could only shake her head. "I've been calling Mike for the past hour, he hasn't been answering his cell, and his landline phone is no longer in service."

Harvey just stood, staring past Donna, a strange image of a cold, dead Mike appeared in his head, and took all his might to stay standing. He knew that they were overreacting, but Mike had been tired, not thinking straight. It had been stupid, Harvey thought, to send the guy home without proper supervision. He was for the first time in a long while, scared of losing someone he cared about.

"Call Ray"


	5. Don't Be True

It's been a while, but, Here is the next chapter. It's slightly short, sorry! I had great difficulty writing this! Anyway, thanks for the continued support! And the lovely reviews I get!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

><p>New York city, is a very busy city. In the peak of traffic movement is hard. Not as hard as in L.A. but, New York has a way of being more busy when you needed to get to somewhere in a short space of time. It also being winter, the traffic was moving even slower than normal. It had rained earlier in the day, and threatening dark grey clouds in the sky above the city could only mean more rain to come. This rain, was not desirable for any person to walk in, or to wait for public transport in, if it could be avoided. The rain also meant most drivers went slower than normal. Not wanting to be the one to cause the huge pile up that would make just about everybody very late to wherever they needed to be. The large glass buildings, housing offices and condo's, where the places where it was most busy. The very heart of the city.<p>

In one of these large buildings, a certain Harvey Spector was pacing. He'd told Donna to call Ray, but Ray could only get there in a certain amount of time. Harvey hadn't meant to be leaving the office until much later in the night. This was a much earlier call than his driver had been expecting. While his associate needed sleep Harvey would pick up what not having Mike around meant hadn't been done, which had surprisingly been a lot. He hadn't expected to find that kind of a note from a man he valued more than most other people. A man, he found himself trusting. Mike had grown on him. Of course, in their first meeting he'd liked the guy otherwise he wouldn't have employed him. As soon as he'd turned up to work though, Harvey had put his game face on. Putting whatever feelings away and being the cold hearted lawyer he was meant to be. Mike had promptly broken away the outer shell piece by piece. With his associate, Harvey found himself smiling more. Being slightly more pleseant. With Mike around it was just better. He couldn't, not now.

It was really why, he half what believed that both him and Donna were reading too much into the note that he'd left. Mike wasn't stupid. The kid could remember everything he read, he was just non-methodical. A nice way of putting reckless. Harvey knew that Mike didn't always think things through. He was never a long term kind of guy, more of a week to week. Living almost day to day never thinking too much into the future. Having so little for long, had meant he could only really look at the week to week picture. Here, at Pearson Hardmen, it was a lot less week to week, and much more bigger picture. Mike had been getting adjusted to it. It was why, Harvey really believed Mike might do something really stupid. Something that hadn't been thought through enough. Being the kid he'd met at the interview not the lawyer he was slowly becoming.

The fiery red headed assistant, sat on Harvey's couch. The minute the call had been hung up, Donna had been unable to keep standing. She hated both of the men in her life for putting her through such things. Donna cared a lot about Mike, so much more than anyone at the firm, which was why this was something she had in no way been prepared for. Donna hated showing that she care that much. She was an emotionless goddess, but Mike somehow made her feel very maternal. A buzzing in her phone. Ray. She looked up at Harvey and got to her feet. Without a further word, both walked out of the room, and to the lift. They didn't hold it for whomever was calling them to hold it. Mike was more important than some guy going to some floor. They didn't say a word. Both just shared a vacant, distant expression. More of a what if than an assurance of over reaction. Harvey and Donna were greeted by a confused looking Ray at the door of the building. He didn't however ask them any questions, he didn't feel it was his place considering how they both looked. He ushered them along and to the car.

"Back to your condo, Harvey?" Ray asked once he was seated in the car. He'd been called on short notice. He had no idea why, or what for, all he really knew was that they needed to go somewhere together, and both did not look happy. He could almost see the anxiousnes radiating off the pair. He could tell something was wrong, he just did not know what.

"No, Mike's place." Harvey said, before quickly reciting the address, knowing that Ray probably didn't know it. Ray was never on loan to Mike, the kid had never asked, and Harvey could sense Mike wouldn't be entirely comfortable having rides without Harvey. That and Harvey was sure that Mike would feel awkward.

"The kid lives in a bad area of town. It'll take us at least a half hour to get there." Ray told them both. He figured that they wanted to go to Mike's because something was wrong. It was the only way he could see them both needing to go. Mike was a grown man after all, and he didn't need to babied around. Surely. Ray didn't really know all that much about Mike. Just that he was a good kid. Not many people around him, but still a good kid. Someone who deserved the best from life.

"Get us there as soon as possible." Harvey said, with a tone that knew it would be unlikely. Harvey was aware how bad traffic could be in New York especially at this time of day. It was hard to get anywhere quickly, and considering the amount of times Mike was late for work, it had to be further away than anyone else. Of course most who worked at Pearson Hardman lived in the surrounding area unless they just didn't want to. Mike was the only one who probably had to travel quite a distance and not through choice. Harvey glanced away from Ray and stared nervously out the window. It had begun raining again, and he was getting more worried by the minute. Just, what if? What if the kid wasn't okay? What if he lost him? The scenery changed, from the business to the residential, and then to areas Harvey had long since said goodbye to. Both Harvey and Donna were surprised to say the least of the area Mike lived in, surely he wasn't that strapped for cash.

After a half hour journey the car pulled up to in front of a block of flats 5 floors high. An old building, run down and seemingly out of place amongst the ones around it. Red brick looking dark and somber against the dark overcast sky. Harvey got out the car as confidently as his mind allowed him, closely followed by Donna who held up and umbrella for them both and holding her jacket tightly. Ray stayed in the car, though they hadn't told him to stay or go, he decided he'd at least stay outside in the car incase they came out shortly after going in. After all, he didn't know the kid but if he'd caused the small changes in Harvey that he'd noted he would wait. Donna looked at Harvey. It was now or never. Harvey took the first stride. Stepping out of the shelter that the umbrella provided, however Donna followed closely attempting to also cover him with the umbrella. She was worried and nervous, she half didn't really want to see whatever could await her. Especially if it was bad news. Harvey realised that walking out with the umbrella and getting his suit would ruin it, but he didn't mind. One suit out of many wouldn't make a difference. Appearance didn't always matter.

The front door swung open easily, Harvey and Donna sharing a that's dangerous kind of expression. Both had missed the bike sitting out front, Mike's bike, if they'd seen it both would be feeling more panicked than before. It was probably better, Ray on the other hand from the secruity of the car noticed it. While Donna and Harvey stepped into the building, he got out the car to look more closely. Meanwhile inside, Harvey looked around the main hallway in the ground floor and saw no life. No bikes, no kids toys. The only sound was that of the rain hitting the roof and passing through the outside drains. He then noticed no lift. While he knew he could handle five flights of stairs, Donna was in heels and no matter how easy she made it look, heels weren't easy with stairs. The stairs didn't look of the best quality either.

"Come on Harvey." Donna said, not leaving any room for Harvey to ask, or say anything as she headed upstairs to the top floor. "You sure Mike's at the top?" Donna asked, somewhat hopeful that maybe he lived somewhere closer to the ground.

"Nope, definitely at the top. Come on, it's Mike. Nothing halfway" Harvey answered as the two began to walk up the many stairs. While the stairs were quite large, it didn't take them all that long to reach the floor they wanted. That and both were walking a lot quicker than they would normally. For Mike. Harvey glanced back at Donna, who was just a few paces behind before heading towards the door. This door was locked, as Harvey attempted to open the door. Harvey was at least glad that his puppy knew better than to leave a door open, no matter how tired he was feeling. Harvey knocked loudly on the door. He knew better than to just break down the door. What if nothing was wrong, and they were just over reacting. Not only would he show how much he cared but it might be pretty awkward. He didn't really want to make things awkward between them. After a few minutes of the two standing in silence, Harvey knocked again. Louder this time. However, after a few second, Donna took out a key from her bag. It shouldn't have surprised Harvey, this was Donna after all.

"You have a copy of his key?" Harvey raised his eyebrow in a quizzical fashion as he took the key. He couldn't help but ask. He wondered if perhaps the two were closer than he'd first thought. "Why?"

"For emergencies, like this." Donna answered simply as she was about to put the key in the door.

* * *

><p>On the other side of a door, a sleepy Mike was awakening. He had heard the first loud knocking at his door, and while being in a deep sleep the loud clear noise had been enough to wake him up slightly. Then the pain began to set in and Mike found himself opening his eyes and just staring at the window directly beside his bed wishing for the pain to just subside. He had no idea who could be at his door. He hadn't ordered anything online, not like he had the money. Trevor was gone, Jenny was away, his grandmother was still sick and unable to face the stairs, the only people that really left were Harvey and Donna, and he really doubted it would be them, they had no reason to visit. Mike groaned loudly as he pushed himself off the bed. Mike put his good foot on the ground and used one of his hands to support himself. His other foot wasn't broken, but it hurt like hell. He was unbalanced, and still sleepy. His clothes creased and large, falling off of him slightly.<p>

Using the wall, the sofa, and just about anything else to support himself Mike slowly made his way to the door. Not before the person on the other side, knocked loudly again. Mike didn't even know what time it was. He really had no idea what was going on. All he knew was that he was still exhausted, sore, and very hungry. He bent down slightly to reach the door knob and opened the door. Completely startled by the sight of both Harvey and Donna at his door. Donna appeared to have been about to put a key in the door. How did she even have a key? Why were they here? If he hadn't been confused enough before that was just the icing on the cake.

The elder two just stared at their puppy. He looked exhausted, even more so than before. He didn't seem to realise that he was swaying slightly. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and creased. His arms had the marks of the sheets that he'd been sleeping in. His t-shirt hanging loosely around his work trousers, he had appeared to have half gotten changed. His hair was sticking out in all places, more so than normal. But this wasn't what surprised them both. More it was the large bruise on the side of his face, the varies cuts and scrapes littering the associate's body. The way his left wrist hand dark bruising on it, that made Harvey and Donna sure it would hurt like hell. The way he stood on one leg, the shortness of his breath. Mike attempted to stand slightly aside to let them in. Something was wrong with their puppy, just not what they'd expected.

"What the hell happened to you Mike?" Harvey demanded as he closed the door behind him and Donna. Harvey felt very relieved that Mike was still with them, that he hadn't done anything stupid. Harvey wondered if Mike even remember the note he'd left them. Harvey just wanted to know what had happened, since while his associate was alive, he looked like he had been hit by a car. Which wasn't unlikely since, Mike was just that kind of person that could have that kind of terrible luck.

"I fell off my bike." He said, not offering up any other kind of response to the question. "What are you both doing here?"

"We are here, because of that note you bloody left in my god damn drawer." Harvey quite near yelled at Mike. There was a moment when silence took over the small apartment, the only noise was the soft pitter patter of the rain at the windows. A drop of rain falling into a bucket somewhere in the house. Mike closed his eyes slightly, and before Harvey had the time to react, Mike collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Panic followed, a flurry of ambulances, and paramedics. It happened so quickly. One minute silence, the next so much noise and such worried tones, the next the silence had returned. Donna sat staring directly at the spot where Mike had fallen. She hadn't found the courage to go just yet. She cared a lot for Mike, she loved him like a little brother. She wanted to be there for him, and she also found herself scared. The infamous Donna scared. The words flat line, and no pulse things she had never wanted to hear in relation to Mike.<p>

"Need a hand?" Ray said as he was the only other person in the room. Donna looked up from her spot and gave a weak smile. It faded quickly and she gave a small nod. It had been her idea to stay and get bits and pieces for Mike. She'd quickly moved on to thinking of changing his sheets and getting things ready for Mike was well enough to go home, if Harvey would ever let him. The place wasn't much, but it was probably still a home to the kid.

"Yeah actually. See if you can find where Mike keeps his clean sheets." Donna pointed in the general direction she'd thought they'd be. She quickly piled up the stuff that needed washed and put it in the corner of the room. As she did this she began to note that the apartment was very Mike. Everything she would imagine an apartment belonging to Mike would look like. Books piled high and in all places. A messy coffee table with plenty of cup marks, and an old worn couch. The rain still hammered down against the windows, she could feel a very faint draft coming in. This place was very Mike, it felt like him. In the same way as Harvey's office was very Harvey. However, she really did wish Mike lived somewhere better. "And see if there's an extra blanket or something, this apartment is freezing."

"I have the sheets, and a thin blanket. Nothing thicker." Ray said. He handed her the sheets and stood wondering what he could possibly do to help. With a little gesture from Donna, the two remade Mike's bed, adding the extra blanket onto the bed. "It really is cold in here." He added, feeling a little bad for only finding a thin blanket.

Donna nodded in agreement before walking the small distance to the kitchen. She had a small bag of Mike's things that he might need for the hospital and it occurred to her to get him some food for his return. As for her it was for and not if. She opened the fridge, and then the cupboards. How was the kid even able to function? There was nothing substantial at all. A few small ramen noodles, and an almost empty box of cereal. Sure, she'd realised slowly that Mike ate very little. If he could avoid paying for food he would, but she had no idea it had been this bad. No wonder he'd been so exhausted.

"I thought associates were paid quite well?" Ray asked. He had seen plenty of the other associates who all seemed to manage just fine. Who had cars and wore much tidier clothes. They were paid all the same, surely he was just as able to support himself as they were.

"They do. Mike's just not got a trust fund, or parents to fall back on when he falls on hard times." Donna looked back at him. "Guess, these are hard times."

* * *

><p>Tell me if you liked it by reviewing! Till next time! 3<p> 


	6. Handling It

Hey all! I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. Had serious writers block, then internet issues. But, Here it is!

If you like it, favorite, follow or write a review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer - I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Never before had Harvey Spector ever felt this panicked. Never before had he really ever thought he'd fear losing someone so much, that thinking of them not making it would actually scared him. Harvey was the kind of guy who didn't talk much about his family, it was hard to know how he felt about them, or even who they were. It was also hard for people close to him to know how he felt about them after all he spent more time insulting those around him but here he was in the back of an ambulance tightly grasping the hand of his associate, a man he frequently said he didn't care about and all the emotions he thought he'd buried deep inside him were clear on his face. The senior partner was a man against emotion, unless it was to use them against someone and yet he couldn't stop himself from feeling them. The ambulance crew had taken the associate away on a stretcher and a stressing Harvey had followed at the paramedic's heels. They'd told him about how he should just follow the ambulance in his car, but their was no way that Harvey Spector was going to leave his associates side until it was absolutely he had to. Considering that Harvey is he is the best closer in the whole city, it was hardly surprising he'd managed to persuade the paramedics to let him come with them.<p>

The ambulance itself it was a painfully stressful experience, one he would be keen to not have to repeat. The elder lawyer knew little of his associate's medical history, a fault he knew he'd have to change once everything was back to normal. He hadn't needed to know anything until then. A part of him wished for Donna to be with him, she'd know. It was up to her to know those kinds of things, not him. She was the almighty Donna, she knew such things he was meant to know but hadn't taken the time to learn. Both had though they'd never need to use such knowledge in any form of emergency resembling the one he was now in. Harvey had to tell them that he didn't know what his own associate was allergic to, any previous injuries or any underlying conditions they needed to know about. Harvey could feel them staring at him. What use was he there if he had so little information. What use would he be if he couldn't help them help his associate. Harvey would never admit it but he almost felt ashamed for not knowing more about his associate. For not knowing what was apparently simple facts. Things you were meant to know about the man who worked for you. Who did everything you asked and more. Harvey didn't feel very good about himself in the moments in the ambulance.

The arrival at the hospital was swift, doctors and nurses arrived in a flash and helped get the gurney with Mike on it down off the ambulance. Harvey having to let go of Mike's hand and followed helplessly behind. He could feel his worry go up tenfold when finally he reached the point he couldn't cross. The words, code blue and dropping heart rate being the last things he heard. Harvey had to do everything to stop himself from crying out to his associate. From yelling Mike's name. All Harvey could do was sit down and wait, as a person who'd done a lot for himself, he'd never felt more useless. After a few seconds of being seated a woman appeared and handed him a form to fill out. This was his worst nightmare. He had never wanted this. He had never thought it would come to this ever. That he'd be sitting in a waiting room with medical sheets to fill out for his associate. Waiting to hear from the doctors if he still had an associate.

Harvey picked up the pen, attached to the top of the page and held it above the paper, but made no motion to write. Instead his hand wavered above and he found he couldn't. Looking up at the room around him offered him no comfort. Harvey realised then that he had to get a grip. He had to be the Harvey with a disregard of emotions. He had to be there for Donna. He had to make sure that if Mike made it through that he was the same old Harvey. That nothing had changed. Of course everything had changed. How was Harvey supposed to know that he actually had a heart. He put down the sheets on the floor and placed the pen on top. He ran a hand through his hair, and proceeded to take off the suit jacket and the waist coat. No need for them while sitting in a hospital waiting room.. He folded the suit jacket and then the waist coat, placing the waist coat within the jacket before placing both on the seat next to him. Harvey loosened his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. It wasn't his usual style but it was going to be a long night, and Harvey frankly didn't care what anyone thought of him. Tonight would not be about the image he was constantly trying to uphold, tonight was about comfort and Mike. Thankfully he spotted the familiar red headed woman who ran somewhat frantically over to him, hesitating as to whether or not to give her boss a comforting hug or not.

"Anything?" Donna had chosen the latter, and while she knew it too early to get any form of news, she could remain a little hopeful. Harvey shook his head, and without another word headed out the room and to the nearest bathroom. He hadn't been entire ready for Donna's appearance no matter how grateful he was to have her there. Harvey just needed to compose himself. He stood in the empty bathroom, clutching the edges of the sink and breathing as deeply as he could. He didn't feel sick, he just needed a little bit of time. After feeling a lot better, Harvey looked up at his reflection in the mirror. He looked like he'd aged years, his shirt was creased, and had small specks of blood on the edge. _Wait, Blood?_ Harvey's mind questioned, then he realised what it was from, Mike's blood. Harvey bolted from the bathroom, and only slowed as he neared Donna. Calm, cool, collected. Being Harvey Spector in a situation like that was proving hard to manage. He took the seat next to Donna, who had thankfully begun filling out the forms.

They sat in silence, Harvey reading over Donna's shoulder what she was writing, what he was now learning about Mike. It turned out the form didn't as long to fill out as the two were hoping for. Donna handed it to a nurse and then sat back down next to Harvey. Harvey feeling like Donna needed a friend in that moment more than a boss who was a complete ass most of the time put his arm around her shoulders and held her close to him.

"I swear, this kid's going to give me grey hair." Donna muttered giving a light laugh, trying to add humour to what had quickly become a somber day. Harvey noticing what she was doing squeezed her shoulder slightly. Which made Donna lean her head on his shoulder. They needed each other a lot more than people ever thought.

"Me too. I swear I've aged more with him around that ever before. Kid just gets under your skin." Harvey looked down at the red headed woman. He almost felt like he was talking about his little brother. Like he'd been left with the task of looking after his annoying little brother because the parents were out of town. The pair fell silent. Letting the flow of the hospital around them, be the only noises in the room. Both were thinking the same thing. What if Mike didn't make it. Harvey didn't want to think it, but he did. Donna was positive that Mike would make it, but then again, she couldn't help but think what if.

"He'll be all right. He's young, strong. He's gonna be okay." Donna muttered, reaching over and taking his hand. Squeezing it lightly before pulling it away. "Mike's going to be fine. The kid will be fine, and come Monday he'll come into work and everything will be back to normal." Both doubted those statements greatly, one there was no way Donna, or Harvey for that matter were going to let Mike go to work on Monday if he made it through and they both knew things wouldn't go back to normal. They were just the facts.

"If Mike does make it, and then tries to come into work on Monday, I'll fire him." Harvey said, making a small joke. Not dealing with the situation he was in well. He was glad for the support of the woman next to him. Knowing that dealing with all of it alone would a little bit too hard for even the great Harvey Spector.

* * *

><p>Hours passed. Dragging like minutes. Harvey had convinced himself that it wouldn't take that long in the beginning but, it was taking a long time. How badly had Mike been hurt. How much damage was there to fix. How long would it be until he had his associate back, up and doing all his paper work for him. The man he found in an odd way he cared about. Harvey and Donna had fallen silent after the brief conversation. Neither quite knowing what to say, both thinking the same. They couldn't lose Mike. He had so much potential. Hopeless but willing. With the same bounce that a brand new puppy had, the same bright eyes of a young child desperate for someone to look up to. Harvey didn't want to think about never being able to hear Mike laugh again. He had blown into their life like a hurricane, and if he left now the destruction it would leave would be huge. It would be a disaster. Donna had always like Mike. From day one. Even if he wasn't a real lawyer, given more of chance, as well as telling him that if he screwed up he was done. Given the push he needed to finally commit to something substantial with his life. Things had been looking up for the kid, and then this had happened.<p>

Both adults blamed themselves. Donna because she felt like it was her responsibility to tell Harvey when Mike wasn't doing too well. She was kidding herself if she tried to claim that she hadn't noticed the gradual changes she'd seen in Mike. The shirt getting apparently bigger and bigger. The weariness, there could've been so much she could've done to prevent this very thing from happening, and yet she'd done nothing. Harvey on the other knew it was his job to watch out for his associate. For the kid who he'd hired, the guy who'd stick with Harvey even if it wasn't what he wanted. This felt so wrong. Harvey couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Suddenly, Harvey stood up. Donna sat up straight, alarmed by this action. He looked up her boss. She wanted to take him in her arms and comfort him. Tell him everything would work out, but she had no idea if they would and Donna couldn't lie to Harvey with him in this state.

"Harvey?" Donna slowly got the her feet. She couldn't do anything as Harvey mumbled something about needing air and walking out. Donna found herself basically alone in the Hospital. "Harvey!" Donna called after him. She pulled her phone out her pocket and dialed his number. Straight to voicemail. What was Harvey playing at? Donna was feeling herself crumbling, torn between staying for Mike and going out to make sure that Harvey didn't do something he'd later have to settle in court. But, before Donna could even make up her mind, a young doctor stepped into the room.

"Family of Mr. Michael Ross?" He spoke clearly. Donna raised her hand and then walked over to the young doctor. Donna really hoped they hadn't pawned Mike off on some intern, if they had the hospital would be getting an earful. She smiled at him, but he looked confused.

"Ms. Ross, Michael's older step-sister. And it's just Mike." Donna lied easily. She maybe didn't look much like the kid, but it mattered little for now. Donna was eager to know what was wrong. She wanted to know what had happen to their Mike. Donna just hoped that Harvey would return soon.

"Well, I'm going to be blunt, Mike has had a very nasty fall. He has a sprained ankle, and three broken ribs. He hit his head pretty hard, it was a surprise that when you found him he was able to open the door. His heart crashed twice while we were attempting to fix internal damage specifically to his kidneys and other bits of internal bleeding that could've turned out to have been quite serious, but we were able to revive him both times." The doctor said simply, no point hiding the truth. "Now, Mike is also very seriously malnourished. He's almost thirty pounds underweight. Which is very serious. It's why his heart gave out, he has very little energy and his body could only do so much with it. Mike has slipped into a coma, his body just needs time to recover and gain some nourishment. It's serious, but Mike is stable, and he should make a perfect recovery. It'll take a few days before he wakes up, and Ms. Ross, it should be noted that there is a small chance that he won't. His chances, Ms. Ross are however very good. He's young and he's a fighter."

Donna felt overwhelmed by all this information. She wished that Harvey was with her to hear all of this. Instead she was shown to where Mike was. A small room, no one else inside. Donna had to stop herself from crying as she stared at the young blond in the bed. He looked so much younger. He had a tube down his throat to assist with his breathing, and various other tubes and wires hooked up to different machines. Donna just took his hand and held it in both of hers. For the first time in many years offering up a prayer. Mike was too young in her eyes. Just too young. He had to make it through, Donna knew she'd take it hard, but she knew that Harvey No Emotion Spector would be devastated.

"Come on Mike, be okay."

* * *

><p>Harvey Spector when he found it hard to deal with emotions had this tendency to walk away. He would turn, and just try to not have to face it. With trial, and things he'd done wrong then he never would, however when it came to matters regarding associates, hospitals and emotions he just couldn't handle it. Instead, Harvey had headed out, leaving Donna on her own. Which he felt bad for. The senior partner knew if even he was having a slight emotional breakdown over his associate then, Donna would be too. Donna was an amazing woman, Harvey knew that, she was strong and level-headed. But, her heart crumbled when it came to Mike. Mike Ross was the person who brought out all the emotions Harvey reserved only for when he needed to use them against someone. Which he most definitely didn't now.<p>

Instead of sitting and waiting for news, Harvey left the hospital and went to the nearest bar, which as it turns out wasn't that far. He was clearly not the only one who needed a drink following a hospital visit. His thoughts were confirmed when upon entering the bar, there was a much somber mood than in most bars. Harvey realised that his issue next to all of theirs would be tiny. Mike would be fine. Of course he was going to be fine. He was just over reacting. He was just getting _emotional_. Harvey pushed his way through a large Scottish-American family drinking to someone who'd either died, or was dying. Walking straight up to the bar, he ordered a Scotch. The bartender who served him was a young woman, long brown hair, styled in ringlet curls. Giving an almost wild appearance, she reminded him of that redheaded girl from the Pixar movie. She had a reassuring smile, and was someone Harvey could see Mike crushing on.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." The bartender said as she handed him his drink. She'd been watching the older man, as she poured the Scotch, who inwardly seemed at war with himself. It was a sight she saw often, working so close to a hospital you got to know the ones who had been visiting. She didn't want to over step, but the bar was relatively quiet and she thought she might be able to help him slightly.

"huh?" Harvey looked up from where he'd been staring at the counter. He noticed his drink was in front of him and pulled it closer to him. Lifting it, swirling the liquid in the glass, but then putting it back on the table, while getting the money out of his pocket. "Oh, me too. He will be, but you know, no matter how hard you try to not, you worry." Harvey shrugged, he wasn't often worried about Mike. He realised that he'd been blind to what his associate had been going through. How skinny the man had been, how cold the apartment had been. How tired he'd been. If Mike didn't make it, Harvey didn't think he'd be very good at living with it.

"Kids tend to be like that. You don't want to worry but you always do." Replied the bartender before walking away with the money. It was only seconds after she said it, that Harvey realised what she'd said. Mike was not his kid, did he sound like a parent to her. Did he look old enough to be a parent? Harvey Spector wasn't sure what it meant, he wasn't sure he liked the idea of being labeled as dad to a Mike Ross, but then again, he didn't actually correct her. Instead it helped him realise he was maybe in the wrong place. He shouldn't have left, he shouldn't have left Donna alone. Harvey downed his drink and walked back out the bar.

It wasn't until four hours after he'd first left the hospital for the bar that Harvey found the strength to go back in. He'd just sat on a bench outside trying to figure out how to go in and face whatever was wrong with Mike, and what would be an almost murderous Donna. Harvey had finally found the courage as the sky began to clear, and the first rays of morning sunlight streamed down the streets of New York. It was still cold, and the sun that was rising would only shift the temperature slightly. Harvey didn't mind, he was just happy the rain was gone. Harvey was able to quickly locate where Mike was and headed up.

The room itself was the thing Harvey was most afraid of, what would he find. What horrors awaited him. For now, he knew little on his associates condition, but at least he hadn't died. If he had, Donna would've found him to tell him. Harvey hovered at the doorway, peering in slightly and having to steady himself upon seeing Mike. Hooked up to all sorts of machines and equipment, bandages and all sizes of bruising. Donna curled up asleep in the chair next to him, holding his hand in the two of hers. Harvey felt tears well up in his eyes. They were ready to fall, to show that final bit of emotion that Harvey hadn't been allowing himself. He rubbed his eyes, and stepped slightly more into the room. He looked up at Mike and saw blue eyes staring back at him. Mike. He'd be okay. Harvey smiled ever so slightly at Mike.

"Hey kid"


End file.
